


A (Fairly) Successful Experiment

by still_lycoris



Category: Victor Frankenstein (2015)
Genre: Extra Treat, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Post-Canon, ToT: Monster Mash, Trick or Treat: Treat, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-21 10:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12455130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: Victor seeks Igor's help after he's made a whole new creation ...





	A (Fairly) Successful Experiment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Croik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croik/gifts).



Victor knocked on the door, paused, then knocked again, much harder this time. He didn’t really have time to be waiting on a doorstep – well, he _never_ had time to be waiting on a door step but today in particular, it was unfortunate.

He pushed past the man who opened the door, ignoring whatever unimportant things he was trying to say and whisked up the stairs, trying to work out where Igor was. Really, butlers were a waste of time ... although it did mean that you didn’t have to stop working when someone unimportant knocked at the door ... perhaps sometime, he would invent a way of checking who was at the door from a workspace and then you could decide if they were worth opening the door for or not ...

“Victor?”

 _There_ was Igor, blinking at him in that slightly bewildered way that he quite often did. Victor had rather missed it actually. He’d missed Igor in general, there was just nobody like him.

“Igor! Good to see you, no time to catch up, got a small situation that I could use your help with ... ”

“What have you done?” Igor asked in a slightly weary tone which Victor felt he didn’t deserve ... well, didn’t _really_ deserve anyway.

“It was only a little experiment,” he said, perhaps a tad defensively. “I thought it better to go back to the beginning, start redoing my experiments with animals and well, after a few false starts, I had an idea about splicing an exotic animal with human cells ... ”

“What horrifying hell beast have you created now?” Igor asked, putting his hands on his hips.

“He’s not a hell beast,” Victor said, definitely defensive now. “Well, sometimes he’s a little ... I mean, at the full moon, he’s got a problem, I suppose ... ”

“Victor, did you make a _werewolf?_ ”

“Yes. It’s quite impressive, when you think about it.”

Igor didn’t look impressed at all. In fact, just for a moment, it looked like he was thinking of punching Victor in the face. He had changed since they’d last seen each other, evidently – although he had always a strong streak in him. It was one of the reasons that Victor had always liked him.

Then Igor gave a sigh.

“And I suppose this werewolf is following you?”

“Probably,” Victor admitted. “He’s got an excellent sense of smell and he did seem ... quite cross, really.”

“Well then,” Igor said, his tone determined. “We’d better see if Lorelei’s got any silver jewellery that she doesn’t mind melting down.”

Victor followed him out of the room, a little sorry really.

It would be such a shame to destroy the results of such a very _successful_ experiment.


End file.
